


Fuck You, Thunder

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Astraphobia, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Music, Singing, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, harmonica, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: "You bastard! You know you could have told me instead of keeping it all to yourself like a hard-ass! I know I'm a whole lot younger than you, but you can still come to me for help!"





	

"I don't know what it is, but something is _definitely_ off about him," Edward stated as he walked down the steps of military headquarters with his hands tucked into his leather pant pockets. "Something's putting Mustang on edge. When we dropped off that report a few minutes ago, he didn't insult me even once! If that's not a sure sign that something's wrong with the man, I don't know what is!"

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice for once!" the suit of armor at Edward's side suggested in an echoing voice.

Edward stopped walking and turned to his younger brother with an expression on his face that anyone who wasn't Alphonse rarely ever saw.

"Did you see how he looked?" Ed questioned with genuine worry in his golden eyes. "He looked like _the living dead_ , Al, he's not eating... and he's not getting any sleep... And on top of that, he was doing that thing under his desk where his rubs his fingers together like some sort of nervous PTSD-related tick! He isn't talking to me, and I'm..."

Edward stopped talking and lowered his head, looked down at his boots in an attempt to hide his face. "I... I don't ever say it out loud, but... well, I'm worried about 'im," he stated quietly.

Alphonse's ember-red eyes studied Edward in a questioning silence. Those soulful eyes stayed transfixed on the figure before them as Ed momentarily closed his own eyes, let out a heavy breath, and with regained composure, he continued to walk down the sunny marble steps.

"He's my boyfriend, Al," Edward continued. "I feel awkward saying that sometimes because he's older than me, but... it's true. He's my boyfriend. And I'm happy for it. And it's only natural that I worry about him, isn't it? And I don't think-"

Edward wasn't able to finish his sentence. It came quite unexpectedly- the planting of one foot against the next step, and a stabbing, shooting pain tearing itself up the length of Edward's automail leg which caused a dropping of the stomach as the boy nearly fell. The sinking sensation stopped almost immediately, when thinking fast, Alphonse stuck out his armor arms, linking the under his brother's armpits to keep him upright.

"Brother, are you alright?!" Alphonse asked with concern, setting Ed down when he found his footing again.

With a low, pained groan, Ed winced and brought one gloved hand to the automail port of his arm, kneading the metal surface as if it were flesh and bone. With eyes narrowed with concentration, he silently tilted his head back and gazed up at the clear, azure blue sky, flat and never-ending. 

A small, and almost dreamy, smile then touched Edward Elric's lips.

"Rain," he said quietly to himself.

"Another storm, huh?" Alphonse commented.

Still looking upward, Edward pressed his lips into a line and nodded his head shallowly. "Yep!" he said, popping the 'p', "'nother storm..."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Alphonse tilted his armor helmet back, and with his hands at his sides, he looked up at the sky also. 

"Woah..." Al sang sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Ed, glancing over at his brother with a grin.

A silence. And then the armor spoke.

"...wicked, bro."

Edward pressing his lips into a line once more. Still looking at the sky, he nodded his head. 

And nodded some more.

 A few seconds later, he clapped his hands together and began walking again. 

"Well that was fun; now come on, Al, let's stop dickin' around! Gotta accelerate the plot at some point!"

Together, the two brothers made their way to the library where they spent the remainder of the evening. And sure enough, a hush fell upon the earth with the darkening of the sky and the swelling and churning of storm clouds. Our two marauders giggled as they fled the library with the first droplets of warm summer's rain, holding their hardcovers spoils over their heads as they rushed to their safe-house. 

Most of the offices at military headquarters were usually clear by six. But for reasons that Edward did not know, with the long string of summer thunderstorms, the Flame Alchemist had decided to hide away in his office until the early hours of the morning rather than coming home. Where more often than not nowadays, his young boyfriend, with the copied key to the front door, was waiting. 

As soon as Ed and Al stepped into the building, thunder was heard rolling across the sky, causing the floor beneath their feet to vibrate and bounce. The young receptionist at the front desk looked up worriedly just as the electric lights above flickered, went back on, and then finally flickered out, drenching the empty lobby in shadows. As the young woman muttered something about the shitty quality of the backup generators, Edward playfully punched Al in the arm with his automail hand and took off running down the dark hallway, proclaiming that the last one to Mustang's office was a rotten egg. 

Possessing longer legs, Alphonse of course was the winner, but he stopped right outside of Roy Mustang's door to give his elder brother the glory of rushing past and flinging the doors open, sending them banging loudly upon the walls at either side. 

However, the teen's smile quickly fell when he realized that the shadowy office was empty.

"...Mustang?" he called quietly with narrowed eyes as he took a step into the room. 

Both young alchemists nearly jumped out of their skin (and armor) as a bolt of lightening flashed across the large window at the far wall, filling the room with brilliant white light before thunder rumbled, making the walls quake. And with that quaking, there came a rather odd noise from the other side of the room- a soft strangled squeak- something bordering on a whimper.

A moment later, a bushy head of raven hair and a set of onyx eyes slowly sheepishly peeked out from behind the desk.

 _"Roy?!"_ Ed called.

Mustang chuckled nervously before dipping his head back down again. "Uh, excuse me, but I just remembered that I have some urgent business to attend to..." he said quickly in an unusually high-pitched voice, crawling beneath the rather cramped space beneath his desk.

 _"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE BENEATH A DESK?!"_ Edward asked loudly as another bolt of lightening hit nearby.

Calm again, Edward frowned and crossed the room while Alphonse finally shut the door. The blond heaved his stomach up onto the desk and then let his upper half hang down as he gripped the edge of the desk with his hands, anchoring himself. Looking upside-down into the inky square space beneath the desk, he saw his visibly trembling boyfriend sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Edward's expression finally softened with understanding. "You have astraphobia, huh? You're afraid of thunder? And lightening?"

Roy bowed his head and hugged his legs tighter. "The sound... and the feeling... it reminds me of... of other things," he said quietly. "Other things that I'd like to forget about- things that you weren't around for. I... I just didn't want you to see me like this, so I didn't want to go back home."

Edward's brow furrowed as he took his flesh hand off of the edge of the desk and whacked Roy upside the head from his upside-down position.

" _Ow_..." Roy whined.

"You bastard! You know you could have told me instead of keeping it all to yourself like a hard-ass! I know I'm a whole lot younger than you, but you can still come to me for help! You're an ass! And you deserve everything that an ass has comin' to them, but I don't like seeing you upset!"

"I'm not upset..." Roy muttered, lifting his head.

"Well I don't like seeing you in a state of manly distress."

Along came another thunderclap, and Edward lifted himself back on top of the desk as the doors to the office suddenly slammed open, and not by Edward's doing either. Alphonse leapt out of the way as a frightened Jean Havoc came barreling across the office.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" the chain-smoker cried, scrambling around the desk and placing himself beside Roy.

Riza Hawkeye then calmly entered the room, letting out a tired sigh. "I really don't understand. You're twenty seven years old and you're still afraid of thunder..."

 _"I AM NOT!"_ Havoc whined.

"At least the colonel has an excuse!" Kain Fuery stated, following on Hawkeye's coattails. 

Hawkeye sat herself down on the edge of the desk while Fuery, Alphonse, and Edward placed themselves in a circle on the cold floor behind the desk. Ed shot Roy a small playful smile before extending a palm out to Alphonse, who sat directly beside him. 

"Alphonse, bring out the harmonica."

Roy narrowed his eyes with confusion as Alphonse detached his left foot and turned it upside down, letting a small metal harmonica clatter upon the floor. Edward picked it up with his automail hand and swiftly brought it up to his mouth, blowing into it and letting a rather short, but pleasant, tone drift through the air.

Hugging his knees to his chest, Fuery smiled softly. "Oh, I love this song!" he quietly remarked.

And with that, Edward and Alphonse began to sing. They sang with slight discordance, but... well, one had to give them credit for the spirit they put into it.

_"When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared!_   
_Just grab your thunder buddy,_   
_and say these magic words!"_

Both teens lifted up one hand, and to Mustang's surprise, the flipped the bird as the song swelled.

" _FUCK YOU, THUN-DER!_  
 _YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK!_  
 _You can't get me thunder cause you're just Truth's farts!"_

And with that, Edward made a farting noise with his mouth.

 _"Phht!_ ALL TOGETHER NOW! _"_ he shouted merrily.

Team Mustang continued on with smiles on their faces.

" _FUCK YOU, THUNDER!_  
 _YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK!_  
 _You can't get me thunder cause you're just Truth's farts!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago now, I was on Kik with one of my readers who was talking about their dislike of thunder, or maybe just how there was a lightening storm (I don't remember, it was months ago). But I decided to write this drabble for them and didn't finish it. I have a migraine, I'm not feeling well, and so I thought now was the perfect time to revisit this. 
> 
> This was extremely easy to write and very straightforward, but I liked it. And I hope you liked it too.


End file.
